Evil never dies
by shmibby
Summary: Harry Ron and Hermione are transpoted to a world where Harry's parents and Sirius never died and where Voldermort is gone. They think its the best place ever but soon discover that every world has evil in it and some evil may make you want your old life b
1. ch 1

Summary: Harry, Ron, and Hermione go to a time where Harry's parents are alive and Sirius and Voldermort is gone. They think it's the best thing ever but they soon find out that even in the best worlds evil exists and sometimes it can make you want to go home to your old evil world.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any other characters.

**Evil Never Dies**

"Oh will you two give it a rest already?" shouted Harry from the top bunk.

Harry's two best friends were fighting again. All Harry wanted was to rest and escape. That's why they were at Grimmauld Place. After Sirius died Harry inherited Gimmauld Place and instead of lending it to the order he kept it as his own personal hideaway. Whenever he needed time off or when he couldn't take Mrs. Weasly's pinning over him anymore he came to Gimmauld Place.

Harry usually came alone but today Hermione and Ron tagged along. They weren't helping with his peace though. They were fighting again over what Harry didn't have any clue, he usually didn't. They fought a lot lately but everyone was a bit more tense now that Voldermort was officially out.

"Sorry Harry," Hermione and Ron chorused.

"What were you two fighting about anyway?" asked Harry jumping down to the ground. They were in the room Ron and Harry shared the pervious summer.

"Well Ron refuses to admit that he can do well in school if he'd only try." Replied Hermione matter of factly as she sat on the bottom bunk.

"Oh don't smart. I'm not smart like you and never will be." Replied Ron.

"But…"

"No, Ron's stupid and you're smart. That's solved, now will two please just shut up already." Shouted Harry cutting Hermione off mid sentence.

"Snappy much?" asked Ron sitting next to Hermione.

"Only when you're bickering interrupts my peace." Replied Harry "Since you two became a couple you bicker like crazy!"

Ron and Hermione had started going out at the beginning of the summer. They had been a couple two months and it was driving Harry nuts.

"We do not!" retorted Hermione.

"Yes you do." He replied "'oh you can get good grades.' 'You can succeed at Quidditch.' 'Your hair looks better up.' 'You need to eat more you aren't fat.'" Harry said mimking Ron and Hermione's bickering.

"Oh, well he has a point." Replied Ron leaning back against the wall. Hermione leaned back against the wall also resting against Ron's shoulder.

"I'm hungry let's go get some food then I think we should head back to the Burrow before I get grounded again." Harry replied heading toward the door.

The previous week Harry had disappeared for one of his hideaway periods and fallen asleep. He had arrived back at the burrow to find Mrs. Weasly in hysterics and the whole Weasly family trying to calm her. When Harry had walked in Mrs. Weasly hugged him then started yelling. She said he was irresponsible and for scaring her he was grounded for two weeks. Harry didn't protest because he felt at home there. He never had someone who cared enough to ground him. He was actually kind of happy about it but he didn't want to be restricted from Quidditch ever again.

"That was pretty amusing. She doesn't usually yell at anyone other then Fred and George like that." Replied Ron standing up and following Harry.

"Well you deserved it. Scaring her like that. You could have left a note telling her where you went." Said Hermione in her displineary tone as she followed Ron overt to Harry.

"Yeah well if I told her she would tell me that I should turn it over to the order. I would lose my hide away. I like having this place." Harry said as he turned the door know and swung open the door and headed down to the kitchen. Ron and Hermione followed, Ron's arm around Hermione's shoulder. They walked in silence down the stairs and passed Sirius mom's picture (they still couldn't get it off the wall, no that they tried very had.). They made themselves sandwiches and ate in silence.

"What's the matter Harry?" asked Ron scanning Harry's face for the source of his silence.

"Nothing." Harry lied.

"You still miss him don't you?" asked Hermione laying down his sandwich and folding her arm and staring at Harry.

Harry didn't need to ask who she meant. He knew it was the same person he'd been missing all summer. Today though it wasn't only Sirius he missed but he missed his parents also.

"Not just Sirius but my mom and dad also." Harry replied sadly. "It's not fair Voldermort's slowly killing my family. I just wish they never died."

At that exact moment a future force heard Harry's wish and was more then happy to grant it.

What do you think if you like it please review? I might add more depends on how many review I get.


	2. ch 2

Disclaimer: I do not own any Harry Potter characters or anything else that goes along with it.

**Chapter 2**

Harry awoke to Ron poking him hard in the chest. Harry opened his eyes to find a worried faced Ron standing over him blocking the rest of the room from his view.

"What's that matter?" asked Harry staring up at Ron.

"Look around you." Replied Ron not moving so that Harry could do this.

"Could you move so that I could do that?" replied Harry not sure what Ron was so upset about.

"Oh, sorry." Said Ron as he moved to the side so Harry could sit up and look around him.

What Harry saw shocked him. He was in a bedroom decked out in everything Quidditch. Bedspreads, lamps, posters, books and little figurines. Harry was lying in a bed with a snitch bedspread and next to him was a cot with plain blue sheets. The room had a dresser and a desk with school books, parchment, quills, and pictures scattered everywhere.

"Where are we?" asked Harry springing out of bed. "Last thin I remember was saying I wished my parents never died and then I black out."

"Same here." Replied Ron "I woke up here and I think your wish did come true."

"What?" asked Harry shocked?

"I heard voices in the hall when I first woke up and some was saying "Lily let them sleep." And I think you mom responded with "James, Harry is so like you it's scary." I was weird." Replied Ron sitting down on his cot.

"My parents are alive," whispered Harry still in shock as he say back down on his bed "My parents are still alive."

"I know it's great. Um… do you think Hermione's here somewhere?" asked Ron with a hint of worry in his voice.

"Good question. We should…" replied Harry but was interrupted by a knock on the door.

Harry glanced at Ron before getting up to open the door. He walked across the room and grasped the door knob, Harry trembled. On the other side could be his father or his mother. He turned the knob smiling wide as he opened the door.

So who is behind that door? Well review and you will find out. Please Review. I actually like this story so let me know if you do too.


	3. chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter like you didn't know.

**Chapter 3**

Harry turned the knob, a smile wide across his face and he opened the door. There on the threshold stood Hermione with a tear strained face.

Harry was a bit disappointed but forgot about it when he saw Hermione was crying. "Are you alright Hermione?!" asked Harry ushering her into the room and closing the door.

Ron jumped up and brought Hermione over to his cot and sat her down. "What happened?" he asked her voice full of worry.

"I got scared when I woke up in this strange room with no sign of you or any clues to where I was. Then I heard someone talking about Sirius being in the kitchen and I thought I was going crazy. So I went to find you and heard your voices and felt relived." She rambled on. Ron handed her a tissue from the desk and gave her a hug. "It was really scary."

"I know but me and Harry are here and everything's alright now." Replied Ron still hugging her.

"Where are we?" asked Hermione regaining herself.

"I think we're in some alternate reality where my parents are alive and Sirius too. I bet Voldermort's gone too." Replied Harry regaining his smile and happy mood.

"Your wish." Whispered Hermione astounded.

"Yeah!" Harry said grinning "It came true"

At that moment a voice much like Harry's yelled up the steps. "You kids gonna sleep all day? Same goes for you Sirius. Come on down to breakfast!"

"I think it's time for food." Replied Ron standing up and heading for the door. "I'm starving."

As he reached for the knob of the door opened to a blurry eyed Sirius.

"I think it's time for food. Couldn't have been louder could he?"

Harry grinned "Nope, don't think so."

"Although looks like you three were already up. He always does that, waked me up early." Growled Sirius in a dog like way.

"Yeah, we were just heading down." replied Harry still grinning.

"You lovebirds joining us?" replied Sirius looking at Ron and Hermione.

"Yes, now let's go, I'm starved." Said Ron grinning also, in this world he still had Hermione.

"Come on Prongslet or your Dad will come hunt us down." Sirius said turning and heading toward the staircase. Harry followed with Ron and Hermione hand in hand behind him. Harry was ecstatic, he was here with Sirius, and he mom and dad. He couldn't be happier if he tried.

They followed Sirius down the staircase and through a hall lined with smiling photographs of his mom and dad and him. There as one of him and his first broom and another with him playing with, what could only be Sirius Harry assumed a big black dog. There were family portraits, some just him and his parents, and some with him, his parents, and Sirius and Lupin. Harry was happy to see that Peter Pettigrew wasn't in any of these pictures, He guessed in this world he was still a murdering traitor too. There were also pictures of him and Ron and Hermione smiling and waving at him. He also noticed a very shocking picture half-way down the hall way, it was Ron, Hermione and him outside, what he assumed was his house, and also there was Malfoy.

So Malfoy's not evil in this or is he? Well you'll have to review to find out.


	4. chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

**Chapter 4**

A picture of him and Malfoy as friends? That was scary. He nudged Ron and pointed at the picture. Ron stared open mouthed. Hermione saw hi staring and looked in his direction; she seemed shocked but was better at concealing then Ron because that's when Sirius said.

"Problem Ron?" asked Sirius staring at Ron open mouthed "No, no, nothing. I just… never mind." He replied regaining himself and trying to act more in character.

"Alright." Replied Sirius leading them into the kitchen.

Harry tried to hold back a gasp. There in front of him was his mother and father. They looked like every picture he had. Harry could see what people meant by him looking exactly like his father. He had the same messed hair, smile, glasses and general personality. His mother had his green emerald eyes and her glowing smile made him smile. Harry wanted to cry but knew he couldn't. He went over and gave them both hugs not caring if the normal Harry ever did this.

"Good morning to you to son." Replied his mother taking the hug with a smile and a kiss.

"Better be careful your mother might get suspicious. So what did you do?" his father asked with a strong embrace.

"Nothing, I can't give my parents a hug without everyone getting jumpy?" asked Harry taking a seat next to his father and Ron.

"Well last time you were all lovely dovey with your parents you broke your mom's priceless lamp and tried to blame your non existent cat." Replied a drawling voice from down the table.

"Good morning Malfoy." Replied Harry with a coldness to his voice that he couldn't stop.

"Morning," Malfoy responded looking up from his porridge. "What's with the ice? What did I do now?"

"Nothing. Sorry just a little tired." Responded Harry smiling at Malfoy. He seemed nice enough. Harry decided to give him a chance.

"Well if someone in this house wouldn't yell for people to wake up at this early we wouldn't be so icy." Retorted Sirius plopping down next to James and grabbing a plate of bacon.

"It's eleven o'clock." Replied James giving his best friend a sideways look.

"Yeah whatever. Pass me the sausage." Replied Sirius

"So what are you boys up to today?" asked Lily.

"Quidditch." Said James.

"Are you all finished with homework for this week?" asked Lily giving Ron, Harry and Malfoy suspicious looks.

"Nearly." Replied Malfoy finishing off his porridge.

"Well once you've all finished you can go play." She responded "Oh, Hermione I was wondering if you wanted to join me for a day out. I found this cure little bookshop in Hogsmeade and I know you would just love it," said Lily smiling at Hermione.

Hermione smiled back and said with a very gleeful "Yes."

Harry could tell this was how things usually worked around the house. Harry, his dad, Sirius, Ron and Malfoy played Quidditch and skived off homework, while Hermione and his mom went out to bookstores and talked about grades and homework. Harry had a feeling Lupin sided with whatever mood he was in. Harry smiled looking around at this gossiping family. Things couldn't have been better.


	5. chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

Future Goddess: This world is the total opposite of Harry's real life. Here everything is opposite. They're friends with Malfoy and his parents are alive and happy. He's still friends with Ron and Hermione because I figured his friendship with them was kinda a destiny thing, they're meant to be friends.

Hope that clears things us for you.

**Chapter 5**

Harry, Ron and Malfoy headed back upstairs too "do homework" as they had told Lily. The real plan was to hide out in Harry's room till Lily and Hermione had left and then go have fun. James had filled Harry in after breakfast while they were cleaning up.

As they traipsed up the stairs Harry chatted with Malfoy about the latest developments in the house. It became apparent to Harry that Ron had only arrived a few days ago. Harry found out Lily was really cracking down on her usual homework assignment schedule because Malfoy and Harry weren't doing mush to stay on track. She was worried that they wouldn't finish in time for school. Also James seemed rebellious against it because this wasn't the first time this plan had been put in action.

"So whose room are we hiding out in today?" asked Malfoy when they reached the top of the stairs.

"What?" asked Harry a bit confused, he thought his room was the only option.

"Who's – room – are – we – going – to – hide – out – in – today?" asked Malfoy pronouncing each word individually.

"Oh well, whose room did we use last time?" asked Harry.

"Mine." Replied Malfoy

It took a moment for Harry to recover. Malfoy had his own room in Harry's house? Things were getting weird.

"Alright then we'll use mine this time." Responded Harry. They walked down the hall to Harry's room and they sat down on the beds. Harry on his and Malfoy and Ron on the cot.

"What's wrong with you Prongslet?" asked Malfoy "you're acting weird."

"How?" asked Harry, even though he knew how?

"Well, you were real icy to me this morning and you don't remember whose room we hid in last. Are you sure you're okay?" he asked with a note of concern in his voice.

Ron glanced at Harry giving him a look that said "How are you getting out of this one?" But Harry already had an idea how to cover up and get answers at the same time.

"A bad dream, I had last night has been messing me up all morning. Sorry." Replied Harry.

"What was the dream about?" asked Malfoy. Harry grinned inside. He took the bait just like old times.

"It was this weird world where my parents were dead and Voldermort was still at large (he hoped there still was a Voldermort in this world) and Sirius was framed by Pettigrew and was in prison for the longest time." He said pretending like he was straining to remember the rest of the dream, when in reality he knew every tidbit by heart. A nightmare that never went away.

"Sounds like what could have happened if Sirius hadn't killed Pettigrew when he found out he was planning on betraying your parents. Scary." Replied Malfoy obviously transfixed on Harry's dream.

"You were in it and I hated you. You were a Slytherin and you were very much like your father." Harry continued

"Don't mention him!" growled Malfoy "That evil idiot can rot for all I care! Murdering my mom and almost killing me just so he could prevent the fulfilling of some prophecy saying you could overthrow Voldermort. Not like you didn't I still can't believe he turned so evil. He can rot in hell for all I care. I'm just5 so happy your parents killed him and took me in when I was one." He finished viciously "And I'll never forgive him for putting that dark mark on me." He said grabbing he arm.

OOO so there are still death eater. Will they be back? Will Malfoy be one? Review and find out.


	6. chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter

I have a question for all of you. With this story I was wondering if I should go on just with this set of Harry, Ron, and Hermione. Or should I tell what happens to the other Harry, Ron and Hermione and what happens to the world they left behind just let me know if you think it's a good idea.

**Chapter 6**

Harry was stunned Malfoy had the dark mark? That meant there were still death eaters. After a minute Harry realized this was a stupid thought. Why wouldn't there be Death Eaters, there was a Voldermort so why not Death Eaters?

"So is that it?" asked Malfoy obviously dreading hearing anything else about him or his father.

"That's about it nothing really important." Said Harry, he decided that wasn't anymore to add that would get him anymore information. "So what are we gonna do till my mom and Hermione leave?"

"Good question. There isn't much." Said Malfoy staring around the room looking for something to do.

"How about a game of chess?" asked Ron. Harry knew he was keen to beat Malfoy.

"No, I'm not losing to you again. Enough is enough." Replied Malfoy. Ron grinned he was still the master of chess "Why aren't you with Hermione? You've two been attached at the hip lately."

"Well, I've decided to hang out with you guys today. Why don't want me around?" asked Ron, he loved Hermione but he wasn't going to be a trailing puppy.

"Well, don't get offended, just asking. So what are we gonna do?" asked Malfoy.

"Do you think my mom's gone yet?" asked Harry. He really didn't want her to leave, but he wanted to go have fun with his father and Sirius. "Hey where's Lupin?"  
"He probably slept in. It was a full moon yesterday." Replied Malfoy fiddling his thumbs "I'm bored."

Harry wasn't surprised to hear that Lupin was still a werewolf. Why wouldn't he be? Just because Voldermort was gone didn't mean Lupin wouldn't get bitten, they weren't related in anyway.

"Do you think we …" started Harry, he was going to say do homework but was interrupted by a knock at the door. Harry got up and walked over to open the door. Harry got up and walked over to open the door. It was Sirius.

"You guys ready?" he asked. Harry noticed that Sirius was lot fuller and happier looking. Harry figured it was the fact that he never went to Azakaban that kept him so handsom looking. Harry liked this Sirius.

"Mom, gone?" he asked

"Yeah she left about fifteen minutes ago, but we figured we should wait and make sure she didn't come back. Get your brooms and let's go. James is waiting outside." Replied Sirius, he looked happy about breaking rules, almost estatic.

"Alright, hold on a sec." replied Harry standing up and going to his closet. He wasn't sure this was where they were but no one was stopping him.

Harry opened the closet and there were two brand new brooms (or so they looked.) They were both fireboats. Harry figured on was his and the other Malfoy's, but was shocked when Malfoy said "I'll be back with mine in a minute." So this one was Ron.

"Don't they rock?" asked Sirius obviously he was talking about the brooms "Your dad was nice in getting Ron his own huh?"

"Yeah that was really nice of him." Replied Ron, he wasn't very happy he hated charity. Apparently in this world Ron was still poor.

"Alright let's go. We have Quidditch to play before the homework Nazi gets back." Sirius was literally jumping for joy "Come on, come on!"

"I'm back, let's go have fun." Replied Malfoy coming back in.

The four of them headed down the stairs and out the back door. It was a beautiful day; the sky was a deep periwinkle blue. The sun was shinning and birds were singing. It was a perfect day for Quidditch. Harry's father was soaring around the top of the house. Harry got on his broom and kicked off to join him. This was the perfect world.

And then everything goes down hill right? Well if you want to know review and let me know about the idea I had at the top.


	7. chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

Marguerida: I am sorry if I offended you with the Nazi comment. I have read books where that term is used to describe someone controlling about something. I am really sorry if I offended you and I will not use that term again. Sorry.

Speak Out: I guess it would be alright if you used the idea of the story. But don't you make me come after you. j/k When you put it up let me know I would like to read it.

A/N- The next chapter after this I have the other set of Harry, Ron and Hermione's experience. I got two reviews that said to go with it and one not to. Let me know if I should submit it or should I put it up and if it doesn't work just get rid of it and go on with the rest of the story let me know.

In this chapter we see a very angry Harry so be warned.

**Chapter 7**

Harry had the best afternoon every. It was the best in a long while. Harry and James played Sirius and Ron. Malfoy came in every so often till Lupin came over. It defiantly had to have been a full moon the previous night because Lupin looked tired and haggard but he joined in,

Harry, James and Sirius clearly had the advantage but it was still a great game. They played for about three hours till Lily and Hermione came home.

"Harry James Potter and James Michael Potter, what do you think you are doing?" shouted Lily shrilly from the ground.

"Uh-oh she's home." Said James glancing at Harry. He flew down toward his wife and landed in front of her with a boyish grin on his face.

"Hello, lovely wife of mine. How was shopping?" he asked.

Lily clearly wasn't buying it. "What are the boys doing out here? They have homework. Are they done?" she asked sternly.

"Well we're almost done." Replied Malfoy landing next to James. "Actually Harry and Ron are done. I'm not though. Sorry."

"Well then get upstairs right now and finish it. Do that again and you will be grounded. Do you understand me?" asked Lily in a very motherly voice.

Malfoy walked off a bit directly. He was headed off to complete his homework and Lily looked after him, disappointment on his face. "James, I told you that there was to be no Quidditch till all homework was finished. Why can't you listen to me?" she asked pleadingly.

Harry, Sirius, Lupin, and Ron had landed next to James to see what Lily was yelling about (although they already knew).

"Oh, come on the kids need to have some fun sometime. He'll get it done." Replied James lazily.

"That's not the point. I know he'll finish he always does, they all do. It's the point that you went behind my back and ignored what I said." She was angry. Harry had a feeling they did this a lot. Harry didn't like it; it reminded him of Snape's pensive too much. He hated that. "Homework should always be first. It's the most important thing they have. I know you don't think so but please try to understand me."

"Fine, but I won't say I won't do it again." Replied James. Harry could tell that he hit a nerve. Lily started shouting about no futures and lazy people. They started to move toward the house, James was trying to escape but it wasn't working. Lupin and Sirius followed. Harry gave Hermione and Ron a significant nod to let them know to hang back. Harry figured it was a perfect time to discuss all this now that they knew where they were. It was a perfect time, Malfoy was doing homework and his parents were fighting, so he figured there wasn't much chance of getting interrupted.

They trio walked to the edge of the yard where there was a pretty garden. There was a stone bench set behind a tall oak tree, it concealed them should anyone come looking for them. They sat down. It was a minute before they spoke.

"So how was you day?" asked Ron looking at Hermione "Actually very enjoyable. I and your mom, Harry, went to this cute bookshop and she bought me this great Ancient Runes book. Then went to this cure little café and had coffee. It was a great afternoon." Finished Hermione smiling "So did you have fun playing Quidditch all afternoon?"

"You know?" asked Harry, but then he thought stupid question. Of course she knew it was Hermione she always knew.

"Of course I knew. I know you two inside and out. I tried to tell you mom, but she wouldn't believe me." Said Hermione grinning. "She said you dad would never be so ignorant to go behind her back. Boy was she wrong."

"Yeah, but hey who cares. I love it here; this is the best place ever. I never want to leave." Said Harry.

"We have to leave you know. We can't stay here forever." Said Hermione

"Why not?" asked Harry, why couldn't he stay with his parents? With Sirius? Where there was no Voldermort or anyone evil? Why couldn't he stay in paradise?

"Harry, what if there isn't another set of ourselves back home? What if we're missing? Do you really want to worry everyone, especially now?" asked Hermione frowning, he wasn't taking this well.

"Why should I care? This is where I want to be. In that loony bin, the people I love are being picked off one by one." Harry fumed

"I'm not going back to watch anymore death, I refuse. I'm staying, you two can go back. You to can die but I'm not watching. I'M NOT GOING BACK!" Screamed Harry getting up and running back to the house.

Alright well there is chapter 6. So is harry going back? Will this cause problems? Will evil that should be dealed with in his life seep over here? Review and find out. Also let me know about what I asked above.


	8. chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter

A/n- sorry it's taken so long to update. Been lazy lately and not really in the mood to write but I'm back so yeah. This chapter is Ron and Hermione's point of view after the fight last chapter and what they plan on doing to get Harry to go back will it work?

**Chapter 8**

"Well we're screwed." Said Ron hanging his head.

"No, we're not. He'll get a grip hopefully. I should have waited to tell him about my theory." Said Hermione closing her eyes.

"You didn't, all you said was home and he lost it." Replied Ron glancing at Hermione between his fingers.

"I don't get it though. Why doesn't he want to go home? We don't belong here. I know it, you know it, why doesn't he?" asked Hermione sliding next to Ron.

"Because going back for him would mean going back to a total opposite place of here. A place of death, destruction and everyone relying on him to save them. It's got to suck watching everyone you love die, having everyone expect you to save them. I see why he wants to say here." Replied Ron watching Hermione "I would."

"Yeah, but… I didn't get to finish my theory." Faltered Hermione like she was going to say something else but stopped mid thought. Ron was pretty sure he knew what she was thinking but decided to leave her alone.

"Oh, well what' you theory, then?" asked Ron dropping his arm around Hermione and smiling.

Apparently she didn't find this funny as Ron did, she frowned up at him. H relaxed a bit and put on a more caring face. "Sorry, so what's you theory?" he asked with less sarcasm

"Well what if when we came here no one took out place over in our world? What if we're not there? What if we're missing?" asked Hermione.

"What like the Harry, Ron and Hermione from here didn't take our places there? And there's no one in out world, which means my moms going nuts, Great!" said Ron moving his arm off her shoulder and putting his head in his hands again. "So where are the other Ron, Hermione, and Harry from here? And what do we do?"

"I think Ron, Hermione and Harry from here are like stuck in limbo or something like that." Said Hermione

"How do you know?" asked Ron he didn't like this theory and was hoping to catch Hermione in something to prove it wasn't possible.

"When I was out today I kept feeling like something was wrong. Like I was in the wrong place and I don't know it just didn't feel right." Said Hermione worriedly "And as for what we do? I have no idea how to get home but I think Harry has to make another wish."

"Well then we're right back where we started. We're screwed!" replied Ron standing up shaking his head.

Well are they screwed and how are they going to keep the new evil coming at bay? Where are the other Harry, Ron, and Hermione and what is going on in their regular lives? Well review and find out.


	9. chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter

A/N; well here's the next chapter. I'm sorry it's been long been trying to get a good grade in Spanish. I am so destined to get a C it is not funny, but anyway here you go. It's a short chapter so there will be two

**Chapter 9**

How could they do that to him? Make it sound like it was his fault that he wanted to stay here? With his parents and Sirius, this place was perfect. He was even friends with Malfoy, he just couldn't go back. To him it wasn't an option. He wasn't going back no matter what.

Harry was back in his room. When he came back into the house his parents weren't fighting anymore but there was a definite note of tension between them. Harry walked through the kitchen without saying a word; no one said anything to him. Harry was so mad he didn't care. He stomped his way through the hall and back upstairs slamming his door after him.

Well that's the end of that one. Just a little on how upset Harry is. I thought it would make it so you can connect more with him. I am adding another chapter possibly two. They are kinda short.

REVIEW PLEASE!


	10. chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

A/N: Here's the second chapter I promised. Again it's short.

**Chapter 10**

Hermione's theory was more real then she knew. While Harry was pouting in his room, and Hermione and Ron were trying to figure out how to get him, the other set of Harry, Ron and Hermione were stuck and confused.

"Where are we?" asked Ron. He looked around. They were in a white room. Everything was so bright that it hurt their eyes. When Ron spoke his voice echoed through the room.

"Who are they?" asked Hermione pointing across the room. There were people walking around but they were gray, a smoky gray. To their eyes they didn't seem real, they looked like shadows. "Are they- can they hear us?"

"Let's find out." Said Harry as he walked across the room. He walked across and stopped in front of the nearest person. He froze, it was his mom.

A/N: well that is chapter 10. Also very short so I am going to put up one more. Review please.


	11. chapter 11

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter

A/N: wow three chapters in one day. Though they are short. So here is the last of the real short ones. Review please

**Chapter 11**

"What, what's going on?" asked Harry horrified "Mom? Dad? Sirius? Lupin? Malfoy?" They were all there. All shadowy and didn't respond to Harry. "I want o go home, now!"

"We need to figure out where we are before we can do anything." Said Hermione.

"I don't know where we are but I don't like it. There's nothing here." Said Ron walking in a small circle his arms out.

"Help!" screamed Hermione.

"What's that going to do?" asked Harry irritably

"I don't know but do you have a better idea?" she asked.

"Well let's think about this. The last thing I remember doing was sitting in my room doing homework and then we're here." Said Harry sitting down on the floor. "Now my parents are shadows and we're stuck in this prison."

"Well I guess we should explore some more and see if we can find out if there are any more people, like us, here." Said Ron

"Not sure there really is anything." Snorted Harry looking around "But let's give it a try."

Last chapter for now. Review for more.


	12. chapter 12

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter

A/N: Here is the next chapter. This one is about what is going on in Harry, Hermione and Ron's real life. The next one is the best it starts everything off really so if you want to read it you'll have review. I only got two reviews for my last chapters. If I don't at least a few more then no more chapters.

**Chapter 12**

It was a bright, sunny day. A day for picnics and all day Quidditch. It was not a day to be crying and feeling scared and upset. But that was exactly what Mrs. Weasly was doing.

"What could have happened?" she cried into her husbands shoulder "Why?"

"I don't know honey," her husband responded "But Dumbledore's looking and they might not be missing."

"How can you say that? Its ten o'clock and we haven't seen them since noon. They wouldn't be gone that long and not tell us." Mrs. Weasly cried.

"Well, remember last time, Harry went to Grimlund Place and fell asleep. He wasn't missing like you thought maybe that's where they are." Replied Author patting her shoulder trying to get her to calm down.

"Yes, but Harry was very upset and he wouldn't chance my anger and getting grounded again." Mrs. Weasly sobbed.

"Maybe, maybe not. We have to wait and see what Dumbledore and everyone else's found. Let's not jump to conclusions." Mr. Weasly replied as their kitchen door swung open and Bill, Charlie, George, Fred, Lupin and Dumbledore entered. "Did you find them?"

All heads nodded no. Dumbledore responded with "They're not here."

"Well we know that! Don't you think we looked?" Mrs. Weasly shrilly sobbed.

"No, you miss understand me Molly. I mean they're not in this world anymore." He responded in his misty voice, but he was worried, very worried.

A/N: well there you are now remember if you want the next chapter. Which I like a lot then I need reviews so PLEASE REVIEW.


	13. chapter 13

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

A/N: this chapter is good. It's where everything starts happening. Review and enjoy.

**Chapter 13**

It was later at night, dinner time. Harry's angry mood had worn off and so had Lily's. Harry was still not ready to leave but Hermione and Ron weren't tying to convince him, not just yet anyway.

"Well, here's dinner. Hopefully it's alright I had to substitute some ingredients but it should taste alright." Announced Lily as she set the dinner down. It was a chicken dish with potato sides and other assorted sides.

"Looks, great Lily," responded Sirius his mouth watering.

"You would eat anything that stands sill, but it does look really good honey," replied James.

"Is Lupin joining us?" asked Lily taking a seat across from her husband and between Harry and Sirius.

"You did ask him to join us didn't you?"

"Of course besides he know he's always welcome here and if he didn't well then he's just stupid." Replied James helping himself to some chicken.

"James!"

"If anyone is stupid it's you Prongs." Said a voice from the door. Harry looked around and saw Lupin standing in the doorway. "You should have been paying attention to everything I've been telling you for the last month. But no, and since you wouldn't now someone's dead. And I blame you." Replied Lupin his voice increasing in an angry tone as he got closer to James and finished his speech.

"What? Who died?" asked James stunned,

"Severus." Replied Lupin with a slight quiver to his voice.

OOO snape's dead. Well to find out why review please.


	14. chapter 14

Discalimer: I do not own Harry Potter

A/N: I am really sorry about all the short chapters. I had some stuff I wanted to get out of the way and write before everything happened to give you an idea of what was going on. I thought to make it like all different chapters but the rest of these will be longer. If I have any real short ones I will combine them so that it will be longer. I got a review asking if this was slash and no no no. It is not. If you saw something like that let me know.

**Chapter 14**

Harry dropped his fork but he was the only one "Snape?" he asked stunned. Harry hated Snape but to hear that he was dead was still shocking.

"Yes, and it's all James's fault." Retorted Lupin storming over to James and pushing his chair back so that he could see him better. " How long have I been telling you something like that was going to happen? Uprising? Fighting for contol?"

Harry was confused. What uprisings? What fights for control? What was going on? "What is going on?"

James snapped out of looking at Lupin and turned to Harry. He looked like he just realized that they were there "Four of out." He replied, but he didn't seem to care it was a unsure voice. Harry was bewildered. His father didn't sound upset (maybe Snape wasn't a friend here either) he sounded scared.

"But…" stated Malfoy

"No, James said out, so out!" screeched Lily. Her voice wavered like she wasn't quite sure she should be yelling. Harry had a sense she was a confused as he was.

"What happened?" asked Harry , he wasn't leaving without answers.

"Nothing that concerns you four, now please leave before we have to use force." Responded Lupin angrily.

Harry had never heard Lupin angry so he decided it would be a good idea to leave before something happened.

The four of them left he kitchen and stood in the hall outside the door. They glanced at each other for a minute silently agreeing to ease drop. The four of them pressed their ears to the wall and listened.

"Now, start from the beginning." It was Lily it sounded like she was getting a grip on herself.

"Ask James." Replied Lupin obviously still ticked at him. They heard a loud thump like Jams had fallen. "It's all his fault." He was getting louder.

"It is not! You didn't explain that death could be a result of any of this. And never again shove me like that or you will regret it." Retorted James angrily.

"You did know Prongs you were just too thickheaded to listen." This was Sirius; it was the first time he had spoken since Lupin had come.

"What are you taking his side now?" James questioned. The conversation was escalating in volume so that Harry and the others didn't need to keep their ears to the door. They all had the same looks of confusion on their faces. And each face asked the same question what happened to cause these three to be at each others throats? Harry could only assume it was nothing good.

Please Review to find out what.


	15. chapter 15

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter

A/N: I am finally updating. Sorry it took so long I haven't had a computer so I decided to type it on my mom's laptop so I can get it out. Well this is a chapter of other world with no Harry, Ron or Hermione. Next is kinda odd but you'll have to wait and see.

**Chapter 15**

"What do you mean no in this world? What world are they in?" shrieked Mrs. Weasly standing up and spreading her arms wide. "This is the only world there is."

"No, it isn't" replied Dumbledore "There are alternate universes to this one. Universes where out lives are played out differently according to way different ways events happen"

"What?" asked Mrs. Weasly obviousy to hysterical to comprehend much of anything?

"Mom, I think you should sit." replied George, he had no idea what Dumbledore was saying but he knew whatever it was his mom needed to be sitting to hear it. He led her to a chair where she sat.

"Now, Molly in this world things happen that affect us. Let me use an example. In this world Harry's parents were murdered." replied Dumbledore he was hoping everyone was listening. "Now in another world Harry never lost his parents. There are infinite worlds or universes where events that happen here are played out differently. Do you understand?"

"So you're saying that there are universes parallel to ours that play out our choices and what happens to us in different ways. Like there's universes where Harry's parents never died?" asked Bill taking a seat next to his mother.

"Yes, exactly. And I think that's where Harry, Hermione, and Ron are." responded Dumbledore.

"Well bring them back." shrieked Mrs. Weasly.

"I can't. Harry made a wish and for some reason it was granted. Now he has to decide to come back." said Dumbledore.

"So, he's never coming back then and either is my baby and Hermione." sobbed Mrs. Weasly.

"He has to come back. And he will realize that soon enough." said Dumbledore.

"How?"

"When people start dieing."

A/N: well there is your chapter and I will have the next chapter and it will be very different. It will be from the person who granted Harry's wish and it will be insightful. You will have to wait till for my computer to come back though. So while you wait why not review please.


	16. chapter 16

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

A/N: I'm sorry I haven't written in so long my computer has been gone. I haven't gotten it back yet but I'm doing this on my mom's laptop so here is the next chapter. This one is short but I'm putting two chapters up so hopefully that will make up for the short one and the long time.

This chapter is a pit odd. It is the person who sent Harry and friends to this world. He basically gives his reason for it. If it really sucks let me know and I will get rid of it and forget all about it.

**Chapter 16**

Yes, exactly Dumbledore you understand but will he? I sent him there for a reason. One day he'll understand where he belongs and if he has to lose someone in the process, well then that's what has to happen. Harry has to understand that the greatest evil, the one that never dies is the one he creates. He has to undetstand that his life is worth living and without him evil rules overall. His choices are good and evil. He decides how to make his life move on. One day Harry will understand that our choices everyday create the greatest evil and the greatest good. He has to learn. Hopefully he will or he will regret everything.

A/N: Hopefully that makes sense. IF it doesn't and just is stupid let me know and it will disappear.


	17. chapter 17

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter

A/N: Here is the other chapter I promised.

**Chapter 17**

"Yes, I am. You're being ignorant" shouted Sirius

"What are the three of you arguing about?" screeched Lily angrily, this conversation was going nowhere.

"You haven't told her," responded Lupin angrily. Harry had a feeling that if he could see Lupin now he would be beat red.

"No, I didn't. I didn't think there was a reason to." said James

"Well it sounds like there is now, so tell me," replied Lily, she sounded gentle like she felt bad for her husband.

"Alright, well Lupin came to me about a month ago he said that here had been reports of riots within Death Eater ranks. Supposedly they are trying to find a new leader. I dismissed it because it makes little sense to me. I mean they can't find a leader, none of them are powerful enough to hold on to so many followers," replied James hanging his head.

"Well apparently you were wrong. Because Severus is dead. His body was found near Hogsmeade with the Dark Mark above it and a magical message near it. It said "We've decided"' replied Lupin his anger wasn't ebbing one bit " I know you hated him but if you had listened to me, just once. You would have realized that it was very possible for a leader to arise. Now they have one and we have no idea who."

"How was I supposed to know that it was really possible? We don't even know if they really have a leader or if they're just trying to scare us." replied James unsteadily

"Open you eyes Prongs. This was a murder. The Dark Mark was conjured and you know that sign is only used to show support for someone who controls the Death Eaters. They wouldn't use that mark to mess around, it's like messing around using the phrase "Nazi' you just don't do that. It's wrong to them. They have a leader and now we're in so much trouble." replied Sirius angrily. He was irrigated at how ignorant James was being

"What am I suppose to do?" asked James irritably "Your minister of magic do something!" screamed Lily getting caught up in the game.

A/N: well there you go. To respond to a review I have gotten a lot is to say that I made James, Lupin, and Sirius fight because they are much stressed. I have gotten reviews that said that they wouldn't fight but we don't know that, we know very little only that they were best friends and best friends do fight. For the person that said I haven't read the books carefully enough I would like to say that I have read every book at least 4 times and the third one more then 8, I know the books and it's very possible that they can fight.


	18. chapter 18

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter

A/N: Sorry it has been so long since I updated but I haven't had a computer. Then we didn't have word processor so I couldn't type. But now we have everything so here is my latest update.

**Chapter 18**

"My dad is in so much trouble it's not even funny," said Harry leaning back the chair he was sitting on so that the front legs were off the ground

The four of them , after hearing just about everything, decided to head to Malfoy's room to discuss what they had heard.

Malfoy's room looked pretty mush the same as Harry's room. The same Quiddith walls, bed and desktop. There were personal touches of pictures and other things as well.

"Well your dad has to do something. He screwed things up." replied Malfoy.

"It's not totally his fault. He had doubts, you can't do much if you don't trust what you're hearing." replied Harry a bit angry.

"Malfoys right Harry, your dad should have listened to Lupin. Your dad is causing a lot of problems today." replied Ron, he knew he was walking on dangerous ground here, but he figured he had to say something.

"So now you're against him too?" asked Harry angrily, he thought Ron and Hermione would always be on his side.

"No one is really against him, it's just your dad has trouble seeing the evil in people. He thinks that since Voldermort is gone so is all the evil." replied Malfoy trying to keep tempers down.

"Isn't that true?" asked Harry, he figured the same. Voldermort caused all the problems, he murdered people, he stared it. Sure Death Eaters were still around but how bad could they really be?  
"You are as ignorant as your father!" fumed Malfoy "I guess the apple really doesn't fall far from the tree. Evil never dies Harry, it's always around us and we need to continue fighting it."

"Or what?" asked Harry, from all his past experiences fighting evil had gotten him nowhere. It just caused pain.

"Or we all die."

A/N: so what do you think send a review and let me know.


	19. chapter 19

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter

A/N: alright these chapters are somewhat long. I don't have very long ones because I end where I think is a good cliffy. Sometimes its not the greatest. I will try to make the chapters longer but I have up to twenty-three written so you are going to have to work with me till then.

**Chapter 19**

**A/U**

"How can they all be that retarded?" fumed Harry. He was staring at the shadowy figures of his parents and Sirius and Lupin arguing over what action to take now that the Death Eaters had found a new leader.

The trio had wondered around the empty landscape and found nothing. This place was stark white and bore no resemblance to anywhere any of them had ever been. The only other people were the shadows of Harry's parents and their friends. After scanning for life they decided to return to the figures and see what they could find out. At first the group was Harry's mom and dad, Sirius, Lupin, Malfoy, his other self, Ron and Hermione. Then the Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Malfoy were sent away. They had ease dropped and then left to Malfoy's room to talk. Ron and Hermione were ten feet away listening to their conversation.

Hermione had a theory, like always, about what was going on. She figured somehow the Harry, Ron and Hermione now living their lives had somehow got transported there by either a spell or a wish. They had switched places, but instead of them taking the lives of their counterparts they got stuck here, in limbo. She had no idea how to get out, but she assumed they really couldn't do anything. It was up to their counterparts to do something.

Ron and Hermione came back over. "Well, they all split up now, and they are all angry at each other." reported Ron

"Yeah, that Harry is mad because Malfoy is against your dad and so are that Ron and Hermione. So again that Harry feels like everyone's against him." said Hermione finishing their report.

"I don't blame them. My dad should have listened ages ago. But no, he's go to much pride to do anything of that sort." Harry said angrily "But I don't blame Harry either. If I just met my dad the day before I would stand up for him too even if I was wrong."

"So what do we do?" asked Ron, he was worried that this had just got a lot more complicated.

"Watch as they screw up our lives and the world. Then go back and fix everything like always." replied Harry sitting on the ground.

"What's new?" said Ron joining him and Hermione in a good laugh.

A/N: What did u think let me know. Review please.


	20. chapter 20

Disclaimer: I do own Harry Potter.

**Chapter 20**

"I didn't ask to be minister." replied James hanging his head

"But you are and you need to take your responsibilities seriously. I suggest you warn the wizarding community," said Lily looking at her husband with a sorrowful look. It was true he never asked to be made minister but that's what had happened. The old minister Cornelius Fudge had retired to spend time resting. The job was too stressful. A new minister was needed but no one wanted the job, too much trouble they all said. They also said James would be perfect for the job. James had agreed, but he didn't think that I was going to involve any actual work. But now it had and he didn't know what to do.

"Should I?" asked James directing his question at his two best friends, because Lupin and Sirius many problems brought to James had been solved. They were his right hand men. He hoped they would help now.

"James, you need to tell everyone. We have to warn people before someone else gets hurt." replied Lupin he had calmed down now that he knew how tough this really was "sorry I was so angry."

"Your right though, I should have done something sooner. I'll go report to the papers. This isn't going to be good." replied James he was scared and upset.

"We'll come with you." said Sirius getting up to get the pot of floo powder kept in the kitchen cupboard,

"I'll tell the kids. They need to know so they can stay safe." said Lily "Good luck!" n

"Yeah" James didn't sound with it. He sounded distant. Lily knew he was nervous. He was about to admit that he screwed up. Lily gave him a big kiss before he left. Just a bit of reassurance. "I love you."

"Love you too." Your would have thought he was going to his death by the sound of his voice. It was dead and gone, he was gone.

The three of them flooded out to the Ministry. After they left Lily decided it was time to go tell the kids that it was possible they weren't returning to school this year.

A/N: Review. Also thanks to all of you who did review.

Princess Trunks- thanks happy you like it so far.


	21. chapter 21

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

**Chapter 21**

Lily walked up the stairs to two doors slamming. She was confused, what had happened? Lily decided to head to Malfoy's room first. She usually could get stories out of him easier. Maybe it was because she had accepted him into her home and treated him as a son and he didn't want to upset her. She didn't know the full answer and she didn't care; she wanted answers so Malfoy was where she was going.

When Lily walked in to find Malfoy, Ron and Hermione in the room she was a bit shocked. She expected to find Malfoy sulking here by himself. It usually was that way, Malfoy and Harry would fight and Malfoy would leave and go to his room. Hermione and Ron sided with Harry usually but it looked like today that wasn't the case.

"What happened?" asked Lily leaning against the door frame and crossing her arms against her chest.

Malfoy looked up from his desk. Ron and Hermione were sitting against the wall together on the bed. "Harry's being stupid," replied Malfoy dropping his pen. Lily was wondering what he was writing but she didn't ask.

"About what?" she asked fearfully.

"About his dad. He thinks he's right and it's not his fault about any of this. I disagree and so do Hermione and Ron." said Malfoy with a bit of venom in his voice.

"Oh, I see. Well I guess there's nothing you can do. But I will tell you one thing, you can't fight because right now we all need to stick together." replied Lily, this wasn't good. They can't be at each others throats not now.

"Mrs. Potter do you agree with Malfoy or Harry?" asked Hermione

"Um, honestly I don't agree with either. James made a mistake and we really shouldn't go against him now that he needs us the most. I also don't agree we should act like he didn't do anything. What we need to do is fix this."

"How?" asked a voice from behind her. Lily spun around to see her son. She wondered how much he had heard. "I'm not saying I agree but we do need to fix this. Before we die like Malfoy kindly pointed out earlier."

"Well I think it's best if we keep you two," she pointed at Malfoy and Harry "out of school. I'll also tell your parents to do the same." replied Lily. She saw at once that there was going to be a fight. They all started yelling at once. Lily wasn't going to argue. She turned and shouted, "End of discussion." then slammed the door and their screaming voices followed her downstairs.

A/N: kind of a lame chapter but two chapters or three depending how who you are it gets real good. At least I think so.

Thanks to my one reviewer:

Marguerida- yeah it was a bit slow but now it speeds up and I like what is coming. Took me awhile to get here sorry about that.

Review please. I would like, like five reviews before next chapter now that would be cool.


	22. chapter 22

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter

A/N: It has come to my attention that you want longer chapters. I will try to do that. Some of the chapters are short because that's all there is to that part of the story. What I am going to do is combine some chapters to make it longer but that means less updates because it will take longer to have to write three chapters and update then the same three and update three times. But I will try.

TO my reviewers:

Speak out: thank you for your review. At the end they were screaming because they aren't being allowed to go to school. And they want to so they were arguing. Thanks for reviewing

Sirius-black-scan- I don't quite understand your review. What is the Ron hates Hermione Harry thing. Not quite getting it. But thanks anyway for your review

I hate you- I read your review and became very angry. Fine you want longer chapter's thanks for that tip. The rest of it was unnecessary. It is good for your sister to be able to handle school and update and make long chapters but I am not your sister. I am me and me has other reasons for short chapters stated above. Secondly I do not appreciate being called stupid or lazy, I work hard on everything I do and sometimes that means school before my fan fictions and I am sorry for that. I am also not stupid, that makes no sense in your review. I get excellent grades and am sixth in my class of 351. If you don't want to read my story because the chapters are short well fine then. It's not how long the story is it's the content and I would appreciate if you would look at that before you read and review. Thanks

**Chapter 22**

James, Lupin, and Sirius landed in the middle of the ministry atrium. Ministry workers were running around everywhere. Some of them tipped their hates to them in greeting.

"Well where should we go?" asked James, he had no idea how to do this.

"Um well, we need to meet with the Daily Prophet and give them all the information we have. Then we need to set up every safety percussion there is. We need to stop this now before it's to late." said Sirius

They all agreed and headed to James's office. Once they get there James through floo powder in the fire and called the editor of the Daily Prophet. His head popped up a bit surprised. He, Eric Richardson, never spoke with James before, he always spoke with either Sirius or Remus.

"What can I do for you?" Eric asked, by the looks on all three faces he knew something was wrong.

"We need to set up and interview to talk. As soon as possible. Something has happened and we need to inform the people and we your help." said James, he was very wary.

They set up and interview and spent hours going over everything. Finally they had a report and it was to be published the next morning, James had been quoted saying that everything was going to be fine but to still not try to go out and find the death eaters.

After the interview James, Lupin, and Sirius started planning on what they were going to do. This was going to take a while and some very good ideas.

…Somewhere disclosed

It got out. They were in trouble, big trouble. He was going to kill the idiots that set up the sight like that. The mark led them right to them how stupid could they be?

"Sow what are we going to do?" asked Crabbe

"That's a good question. What we need to do is throw them off out trail," said Goyle

"How is that possible, I mean if he finds out we are all dead? Gone." said Greg holding his head in his hands.

"Well, I suggest we get spies into the ministry and keep and eye on things. Once they get serious we figure something out." said Crabbe irritably. They couldn't do anything though until He got back. He made all the decisions, He was the leader.

They had agreed silently to do nothing until He showed up. They all went home to their minions and fake lives. It was all a cover up. They had been planning on this for sixteen years; ever since little Harry Potter had gotten the better of them.

The message and sign was a smoke screen. Designed specifically to throw off the Ministry. They thought the Death Eaters were all organized and everything was perfect. But they were so wrong.

You might think that was stupid but it's a test. His test, they all knew and if they passed things were going to go perfect for them.

They had to pass the test or Lord Voldermort was going to have fun with them.

Review please.


	23. chapter 23

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter

Speak out- I agree with you. I find that outright flaming rude. I appreciate your comments and am glad you are enjoying my story. I love writing it. I will continue writing it until it's done no matter how many people hate it. I am doing that on the original fiction press site. I wrote a story killer regrets and no one has reviewed but hey I love writing it so who cares.

Sirius-black-sfan- Thanks for the review. Hope you like this part.

A/N: I am in a very good mood I made NHS (national honors society) at me school so I am writing and updating. Yeah hope you like it.

**Chapter 24**

Two days had passed since the interview had been published. James, Sirius, and Lupin had scarcely left the office. They had spent most of their time trying to find the Death Eaters and figure out who their new leader was. So far they had found nothing.

"We are going nowhere fast," James announced the next afternoon at a meeting "We need to send someone out or find something out soon. The people don't totally understand the situation yet, but it won't take them long to figure out and panic."

"But what can we do? We've been searching that area for two days. There is nothing there. We have no leads." replied on of their field researchers.

"I know that, but we have to do something," said James in a pleading tone. HE looked at Sirius and Lupin, they had to know something.

"I think," Sirius paused "I think we need to back off and let them come out and do something. It seems like they are hiding from us. We won't find them yet, because they don't want to be found. I say wait."

"So you're saying to put our people in harms way, just so we don't' have to put in a tremendous amount of work t find them?" James shouted, now he was angry. They wanted to give up, something they just couldn't do, not yet.

"Sirius is right, we have nowhere to go. Putting all out efforts into this won't help. You are going to tire out our forces and then when we really need them we won't have them." Lily said walking into the room. Her arms were crossed and she looked dead serious. "You have to figure this out soon. But it's impossible to do anything without leads. The kids are angry but they'll get over it. We need to figure this out, but with as minimal injury as possible." Harry, Ron. Hermione and Malfoy had been giving the adults the cold shoulder. They weren't going to give in to not going to school easily. Lily didn't think it was a good time to go back until they were safe. She wanted them to talk to her again though.

"Alright it seems the best idea is to back off and let things happen. All I have to say is be prepared for a call at any time. As soon as I get something, we're going to attack."

"Alright, alright," said Sirius, he stood up and followed James out the door. Lupin followed them. Lily decided to leave them alone and go home and try to persuade the kids to talk to her again.

James, Lupin, and Sirius waked down the hall, not saying a word. Sirius was the one who finally broke the silence.

"So you have a plan?"

"No, but I had to make it sound like I did or else we're going to lose all out support."

"Well if something doesn't happen soon we _are_ going to lose support. Everyone is getting sketchy. They think whatever happened to Severus was just a fluke, nothing else. If something doesn't happen soon, they're going to be after _us_." Lupin said as they entered James's office.

"Well, what would you have me do? We have hit a dead end here." James was exassaperated. It had been a long two days.

"I have an idea." Sirius said, sitting across from James, staring straight into James's eyes. His tone was dead serious. "I go in, undercover, find out what I can, then we plan a strategy to bring them down."

Lupin and James were staring at Sirius like he just announced his death. They were completely silence for about a minute which seemed to last an hour. Then James seemed to find his voice "No, you can't."

"Why not?"

"Because it's dangerous. You aren't a Death Eater they'll know. It's suicide."

"No it's not, it doesn't matter, and they don't all know each other. All I need is the mark."

"And how do we get you one of those? Induct you in and then take you out? You can't do that Sirius. You are going to get killed." Lupin finished furiously. Sirius was being stupid, he just wanted to show off. Well they weren't losing him because of his ignorance.

"I don't have to join! I just paint it on, no big deal. I don't care what you two think is going to happen. I'm doing this with or without you help, but with it, would make me a lot more comfortable." Sirius said, getting to his feet. His voice was powerful and full of confidence. Only Lupin and James could tell by his face that he was scared and pleading for their support.

"But Siri…"

"No James, I'm going so save your breath and don't try talking me out of it. I have to do this."

"Why?"

"Because, I hardly do anything. You are the minister, the leader, Moony here is the brain, and me I'm the screw up. I am the funny guy but I don't do anything else. This is my choice to do something for everyone. For you two, I owe it to you." He was dead serious, the mischievous glint that was always present was gone. James knew he had no choice he had to let his friend go.

"Alright, I get it. But don't get killed. Please." James pleaded, he was scared. What if he lost his best friend? "When do you want to start this?"

"I'll leave soon."

"Alright, well I'll have Lily cook a big dinner. Can't let you go off hungry now can we?" he laughed, it was a forced laugh, a laugh that didn't belong.

"No, I can't tell anyone else. You can't either, there's just too much danger involved. I think I'll leave tonight, yeah I will," his voice was subdued. He was scared.

"Okay I guess."

"Paddy, please be careful," Lupin replied drawing his friend into a light embrace. "Be careful" They separated and a tear was in his eye. " I love you, remember that."

"I always will. I love you too."

Sirius turned to James, "Well I'll see you later," James stopped and gave Sirius a humongous hug. He refused to break away, Sirius finally stepped back and wiped his eyes. James had silent tears streaming down his face, " Please be careful and come back. I love you Padfoot."

Sirius gave them one last look and said "Love you guys. Be back soon, I hope," and apparated.

James and Lupin stood there silently crying, finally wiped their eyes and head for the door. As James grabbed the knob he said "If he gets himself killed I'll kill him," and they headed out.

A/N: I liked that chapter. Hope you do too. Well review me and let me know what you think.


	24. chapter 24

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter

**Chapter 25**

"No!" shouted Harry as Sirius disappeared. "What's he doing? He's going to get killed.

"He has to, they need to know what's going on." responded Ron

"But why can't someone else go? Like anyone else!"

"Because Sirius has to feel needed. Just stop alright, we have out own problems right now." snapped Hermione.

"What problems? We can't go anywhere till those people do, and I don't think that's happening anytime soon," replied Harry, still staring at the spot where Sirius had been.

"To start look at your hand," Hermione was very irritated, so the boys figured it was best not to argue with her. After exchanging quizzical looks they held up their hands where could see them.

"Oh, crap," shouted Ron, where his hand should have been was only a faded outline. "Oh my God, where's… where's" his voice faltered.

"I have no idea," Harry said staring at his own invisible hand "Hermione how long have you know and how are we going to fix this?"

"I have known for like 10 minutes but that was long enough for me to develop a theory," she was calming down.

"Of course, well what is going on?"

"We are fading. We are stuck in limbo and apparently we can't stay here long,"

"So what are you saying? If we don't get home soon we're gone?"

"Pretty much, so we have to get out of here,"

"How?" Harry was having so many mood changes it was giving him a headache."

"Good question. I think we need to tell the others and make them wish to go home." Hermione stated

Both boys stared at her. She was voicing the impossible; make three extremely happy teenagers leave a life that was everything to them. They might as well just lie down and die now. "How?"

"Make their lives a living hell."

"Oh yeah good idea. How do you propose that?"

"Well we won't have to do much with our counterparts, doesn't look like they are going to be enjoying what's coming. We need to speed this up/. Let's make their families and friends bring them back. Let's make something go horribly wrong." she smiled evilly

"Hermione! You're losing it. We need to get out of here." said Ron to Harry.

A/N; are we losing little miss goodie two shoes, is she turning to the dark side? Are they ever getting out of there? Or are they going to fade away forever? What about Miss Weasly and the others are they going to lose their friends and family? What evil plan does Hermione have in mind? Does Dumbledore have any good ideas? Plus if you're bored go to fictionpress and read my story there called killer regrets. I love it but I haven't got any reviews for it yet. Let me know what you think.


	25. chapter 25

A/N: I am sorry this has taken so long. I haven't been in the writing mood but I am now again. Yeah,  lol.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter

**Chapter 26**

"I can't wait until my Ron is dead for Harry to realize where he belongs? I want them back, Now!" Mrs. Weasly screamed hysterically

"I can't bring him back. He has to choose to leave because he's upset. He's scared, He needs this," Dumbledore responded cryptically. He was surprisingly calm about all of this.

"He needs _us_." sobbed Mrs. Weasly "We can give him the same support that anyone else can, even better."

"No you can't. You're not his mother and Arthur is not his father, your children aren't his siblings. No matter how you all feel in reality he has no family. He lost his actual family before he could remember them. He misses his parents, he longs to have what everyone else has."

"I don't understand. If he wants a family, we can be that for him."

"No you can't, you are not his real parents. You and Arthur make great substitutes but that's all. Harry made a wish to have his family back. Until Harry loses people he won't come back. He won't be back until he realized that in every life he will lose people and experience hurt."

"So we wait for someone to die?"

"Yes, but there's more then that. We do need him back because Voldermort's getting stronger and we need him back to end all of this."

Dumbledore stared at Mrs. Weasly, he knew she wanted Harry back. She was scared of losing him in this world but to lose him in another world would be too much. He stared into the distance deep in thought. How was he going to get Harry back before someone here died too?

It was late at night, Dumbledore had left Molly with no more comfort then when he first came. He had nothing, he had no idea what he was going to do. Molly didn't need to know, she was counting on him; the whole wizarding race was counting on him.

He had called a meeting with someone he knew he could trust. This was only the second time he had ever done it. The first time hadn't turned out so well.

He stood in the middle of his office and summoned his other self. He landed next to him and nodded solemnly.

"How are you?" asked his other self.

"We are doing the greatest. As I am sure you know we are having some problems." said Dumbledore going behind his desk and sitting down. His other self took a seat across from him.

"Yes, I know. We have your Harry, Ron and Hermione while my Harry, Ron and Hermione are missing."

"I heard. They didn't make it over here. WE need to fix this. You do understand the repercussions of this right?"

"Yes, I do but how are we going to do this before something happens?"

"I don't know. I do know though we need to make Harry realize that he needs his life here back; or at least convince him we need_ him_."

"Our problems are mounting too. We have already lost Sirius."

"You have?"

"He has gone undercover, no one know. No one knows _I _know."

Both Dumbeldeores stared at each other. They both understood upsetting Harry enough to make him come back would be an unbelievable feat. The good thing was that Sirius was in dire peril and they both knew his chance of surviving were very slim. Losing Sirius they hoped would be enough to bring him home.

A/N: ooo so what do u think? Are these Dumbledores going to fix everything or r we going to lose two worlds? Is Sirius going to die? Will Harry ever come home?


	26. Chapter 26

A/N: Sorry haven't updated in awhile. Finals and other stuffs. But I am back.

I am kind of stuck after this chapter. If you have any ideas of something let me know. Also I only received one review. Where did everyone go? Thanks to Sirius-Black- Sfan though for reviewing.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter

**Chapter 26**

Sirius apparated to this place where the Dark Mark and Sevres's body had been found. He looked around at the area looking for somewhere that could be an entrance to the hide out.

How was he going to do this? How was he going to get them to believe he was one of them? He needed a disguise.

Sirius went behind the tree and took out his wand. He tapped his arm twice and whispered "Appendimo" A red light shimmered and formed a dark tattoo of the Dark Mark. It looked convincing to him. He emerged from behind his tree and looked around.

How was he going to figure out where the hide out was? What had Reguls done to contact his fellow Death Eaters? Sirius stood there racking his brain trying to figure something out. After about ten minutes and idea came to him. He pressed his want to the mark and concentrated on trying to contact someone.

After about a minute a person emerged from the shadows and walked toward him. He was completely cloaked in shadow. Sirius watched him approach and had a severe feeling of forbidding. This figure was evil, pure evil.

The figure emerged in the sunlight and Sirius gasped. Standing in front of him, head covered so that only his red slit eyes shown, was Lord Voldermort.

"Hello," his voice was as cold as ice and sent a chill up Sirius's spine. "I have been waiting for you,"

"Really?" Sirius was shaking; he was turning his mind off. He had to, Voldermort was a very skilled Legimens and thankfully Sirius was skilled in Occlumacy. Voldermort wouldn't be able to break through his defenses.

"Yes, I have sensed a disturbance in your life. I knew one day you would follow your brother. Thankfully you have," he sounded amused.

"I have seen the light and am ready to join your Lordship in the great fight."

"Good, good. Come with me," Lord Voldermort drew Sirius's eyes toward him. With one look Sirius followed. He followed him into the forest; he waved him hand a Sirius was standing on a raised platform next to him.

Below him were thirty or fort hooded Death Eaters. Each was silent and head was bowed. Lord Voldermort stood before them his arms raised in endless power.

"Welcome my fellow Death Eaters. We have what we need and are on our way to reclaim out world for ourselves. To rid it of the Mudbloods and anyone who doesn't support us." he roared, at his words the Death Eaters shouted their support. Then Voldermort turned his head and faced Sirius. For a brief second Sirius caught the look in his eye. It wasn't forgiveness or mercy; it was anger, menace and pure joy. "I am not a forgiving man and I do not appreciate people coming to me under fake pretenses. Your acceptance is DENIED!" Shouted Lord Voldermort he turned toward Sirius, raised his wand and shouted an incantation. Sirius fell with a look of green tinged with the snake slit eyes.

"NO!" shouted James, Harry, and AU Harry.

A/N: So there you go Sirius is dead. Now where to go? If you have any ideas let me know. Review Please!


End file.
